


Changing Destiny

by manganeko96



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Canon Characters - Freeform, Child Soldiers, Dark, Destiny is a Bitch, Family Issues, Gen, Humor, Psychological, Rare Characters, Team as Family, actual science, minor characters - Freeform, no one asked for this, ragtag team of misfits, they are a dysfunctional family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manganeko96/pseuds/manganeko96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if one overlooked ninja made a decision that changed the world of Naruto? One decision, one answer, one completely different story. With one decision, his life and the lives of countless others change in a way no one expected. Long gone is the extra filler character, the one no one noticed. This time, the world is introduced to a new team, but can they handle it? A realistic take on the Naruto universe.  Canon minor characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone knows the story of Naruto, but what if one person changed the course of history forever? I don't mean someone from the future or past, or anyone coming back from the dead. The ninja who changes this is Miemase Tobio, a ninja forgotten over the course of the series. With one decision, his life and the lives of countless others change in a way no one expected. Long gone is Tobio, the one no one noticed. This time, the world is faced with a new hero. However, this world is not the Naruto we've seen. Can Tobio and his team survive? A more realistic take on the Naruto universe.

"Okay everyone, we are now going to administer the genin exam. This will include a written test, a physical test, and a jutsu test. Best of luck to you all." Iruka-sensei passed out the written part of our exam. I was nervous and excited. I have trained for years for this moment! I read through the test and begin filling in answers.

For those of you who don't know me, my name is Miemase Tobio. I live in Konoha and hope to be a shinobi. For the past few years, I've studied at the academy in hopes of finally becoming a shinobi!I may not come from a well-known clan like Uchiha or Hyuuga, but I want to follow my Dad and older brother's footsteps! Today is the day I've prepared for, the day that determines my future. I am determined to become a genin!

I finish the last of the test, thankful for my older brother's help. He helps me with my studies and training. I'm not the top of the class like Sasuke or Sakura, but I'm not at the bottom like Naruto. I feel confident in my abilities. My eyes sweep around the room to check everyone's progress. About half the class is done or finishing, but Naruto is looking at his test like it was written in code. I feel for him.

I'm not really sure what I think about him. He doesn't really have any friends and he is an orphan, so he is alone a lot. My mom and dad are both dead too. My dad died in a mission before I was born and my mom died when I was 3, after giving birth to my little sister Hibari. My brother, Sukima, is 16 and the closest thing to parents I have. I heard a story that 12 years ago, a demon attacked Konoha. My mom, brother and I were lucky to be away when that happened. The Kyuubi killed a lot of people, including the Yondaime and Naruto and countless others' parents and families.

"Okay everyone, turn in your tests." Iruka-sensei collected all the papers. I wanted to try to talk to someone, but nobody even notices, as usual. By now, I should be used to being ignored, hardly anyone notices me anyway. Sukima and Hibari tell me not being noticed is crucial to being a successful ninja. It makes me feel better, but I wish I could have some friends.

For the physical test, we have to hit a target 6/10 times first with 5 kunai, then with 5 shuriken. After, we have one-on-one taijutsu spars. I make 5/5 hits with kunai, and 4/5 with shuriken. It's actually one of the highest scores in the class, second behind only Sasuke. If there is one thing I am good at, it is hitting a target.

Sparring comes next. I actually feel pretty confident about this part. Sukima has been working with me this past month!

"Miemase Tobio, your opponent is Uchiha Sasuke," Iruka announced. My hope was shattered. He is the best taijutsu user in our year! I can't possibly beat him!

You better not be giving up before you've even started! I hear my brother's voice echoing inside my head. I cast aside my doubt, worrying won't help. Even if I lose, I can still show some skill. I step into the area set aside for the fights and drop to a fighting stance.

"Begin!" Sasuke rushes in right away and strikes me in the chest. I stumble back, but go in with a feint. I aim an obvious punch to his face, while sweeping into a low kick to catch him off guard. He smirks and catches my fist and avoids my kick. With my free hand, I deliver a had blow to his stomach.

He releases my fist, but barely seems fazed. Instead his eyes narrow and his movements double in speed. Attempting to block and dodge, I am soon beaten. Sasuke is declared the winner, but I pass as well for meeting the taijutsu requirements. I smile at Iruka-sensei, but he has already moved to the next match.

After the matches are finished, we begin the last part of the exam, the jutsu test. The jutsu required is the bunshin, and my confidence soars. I just practiced this with Sukima. When it's my turn to be tested, I create five perfect bunshin. All six of us cheer when Iruka tells me that I passed, and with the most and best formed bunshin. I release the jutsu and proudly pick up a headband. I finally did it! All my hard work payed off, I'm a ninja!

Both Hibari and Sukima congratulate me. I feel happier than I have in a long time. I can finally be recognized! My gaze falls on the one depressed person in the schoolyard, Naruto. He failed the jutsu test and didn't pass. I walk over to him to try to cheer him up. I stop mid-step when I notice the glares everyone is giving Naruto. It went against everything I would normally do, but seeing him being treated that way was unacceptable. Becoming a ninja changed me, and I unknowingly did something that changed the course of history. I defended him.

"YOU PEOPLE HAVE SOME NERVE!" Everyone stopped and stared at me. Miemase Tobio, the kid no one noticed, was in the spotlight for the first time. "I won't stand by and watch you treat him this way! I don't care what he did! He is trying his best to become a ninja to protect our village!" Naruto looked up at me with disbelief.

"Tobio, we should probably be leaving now," Sukima hissed. He grabbed my arm and dragged me away, Hibari scampering after us. I cast one last look at Naruto and noticed his expression seemed just a bit brighter.

Omake

Becoming a ninja changed me, and I unknowingly did something that changed the course of history. I defended him.

"HELL NO! Now I KNOW you can't be stupid enough to give this guy a hard time! He is the MAIN CHARACTER! In the end, you are going to just be faceless masses, forgotten after the first chapter. WELL I'M NOT GOING TO STAND FOR IT! I WILL BE REMEMBERED!"

Everyone just stared after my outburst.

"Who are you again?" Random Person #4 asked.

"THAT'S IT! I am training to master the art of NARRATIVES! You will forever remember the name TOBIO MIEMASE!" I cackled like a madman, relishing the feeling of recognition. The others all started shuffling away quietly, afraid of 'catching the crazy'.

"Um, thanks... I think," Naruto said.

"No problem, buddy. With you, I will have plot significance for sure!" Sukima and Hibari dragged me away before I could terrorize any civilians.

"Dang it, I knew he shouldn't have eaten those mushrooms," Sukima mumbled. He whacked Tobio on the head, knocking him out, and slung him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Hibari, let this be a lesson to you. Don't eat wild mushrooms."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain forest incident, team assignments, minor character introductions, and randomness at the end! aka: my headcanon on why there happen to be the exact number of graduates required for teams of 3

After going out for dinner to celebrate my becoming a genin, the three of us were heading home. Sukima was carrying Hibari after she fell asleep at the restaurant. I walked quietly next to him, trying to think of what to say.

"Sukima, can you tell me anything about your first days of being a genin?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Aw! Is my little bro scared of his first day as a ninja?" he teased.

"I am not! ...Okay, maybe a little. But still, I'm worried I will just drag my team down. I mean, as a ninja, we have the responsibility of protecting the village."

"Trust me, genin are the lowest level, only just above academy student. The most dangerous thing you'll have to do for a while is chase a cat. I should know, I've been a genin for a while!"

"You say that like it's a good thing! If you don't make chunin before I do, you'll never hear the end of it!" I joke.

"You know what? Just for that, I'm not going to tell you anything else!"

"What? Come on, I was only kidding! Please tell me?"

"No way. Figure it out for yourself tomorrow!" He laughed as I sulked. Stupid, annoying big brother!

Later that evening, I decided to practice with kunai and shuriken. I was too nervous to sleep and training is ideal for stress relief. A few hours and a few dozen rounds later, I was walking through the forest to go back home. I saw some movement out of the corner of my eye and crept into the forest for a closer look. Hiding behind a tree, I surveyed the scene in front of me.

Hmm, it looks like Mizuki-sensei and Iruka-sensei are arguing about some- OH GOD! Did Mizuki just throw a giant shuriken at Iruka? What on earth is going on. I see a third person get up, and the forest fills with orange.

It's Naruto. He managed to fill the forest with clones. "That's insane," I mumbled, "Didn't he fail the test? Now he is making clones that seem so real..." I poked one in front of me and squeaked in surprise.

"Oh god, they are solid!" The clone turned around and stared at me a moment before joining the others in a massive Mizuki smack down. I took this chance to escape, trying to figure out what I just saw.

I creep to the door and slowly crack it, when it is snatched open. Sukima is standing their, and he does not look happy.

"Hey bro," I say weakly.

"Tobio! Where the hell have you been? Hibari and I have been worried sick about you!" I flinch at Sukima's shouting as he drags me through the door.

"I can explain! I was training since I couldn't sleep, but on the way home I ran into trouble. I mean, I saw something happen in the forest and got caught in it!" I explained what I saw to Sukima. If possible, he became even angrier.

"You WHAT?! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" I stare down at the floor.

"I didn't ask to be put in danger!" Sukima stopped mid-yell and stared me. Dang it, I can feel myself crying. Ninja are never supposed to show emotion! What is wrong with me?

"I know you didn't mean to, I was just so worried," Sukima assured, pulling me into a hug. "With Mom and Dad gone, I have to take care of the three of us. I was just so scared at what I would do if I lost you too. Promise me you won't take stupid risks and get yourself killed. Hibari needs you, I need you. So don't go getting yourself killed, okay?"

I sniffled a bit and nodded. He smiled at me and nudged me to the stairs.

"Go to bed. You'll need all the rest you can get for tomorrow," he warned, smirking. With a yawn, I flopped onto my bed and fell asleep.

The next morning, I was strolling through town. I greeted the shopkeepers who were setting up, since it was early. I like to take advantage of the peace found in my early morning strolls. Being at the academy early also gives me time to review and try to talk to classmates.

Once I arrived at the academy, I take a seat at the front of the class. I'm alone for about 15 minutes before the next student, Sasuke Uchiha, arrives.

"Good morning," I say smiling. He ignores me and sits in the row behind. Typical Uchiha.

A few more students shuffle in, and I find myself fading to the background.

"Hey, you were that guy who got second in the target test!" I look beside me and see another student sitting there. "You think you can give me some advice? I couldn't hit more than 2/5 with kunai"

"Sure!" I exclaim. Someone actually is asking me for advice! Me! Miemase Tobio, the invisible kid! "A lot of people think throwing kunai is only dependent on practice, but that's only part of it. If you want accurate results in any condition, you have to know how to calculate the trajectory of the kunai. Once you do that, it's all about using the right amount of power. To get the right trajectory, you look to your target, and angle your throw to-" I pull my arm back and my elbow hits someone.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry! It was an accident, I swear!" I feel a murderous aura, and brace myself for the worst.

"NARUTO!"

That was... not what I was expecting.

"You stole Sasuke's first kiss!"

Oh. My. God. I am so dead, beyond dead. They won't be able to find any trace of me. I knocked Naruto into Sasuke, AND THEY KISSED. Even if the fangirls are too busy beating Naruto, Sasuke is going to murder me, I just know it!

"Settle down!" Iruka-sensei yelled. "I have your brand new team assignments." That got everyone's attention and we found our seats. I really hope I end up on a team that is awesome!

\- Hokage's Office -

"Lord Hokage, there is an extra team? But why?" The Sandaime looked at the jonin he had gathered for this meeting.

"Due to some complications, the assignments had to be rearranged. It turns out, Naruto managed to pass. Two students who initially failed due to being slightly off in taijutsu and genjutsu were pulled up so there wouldn't be an extra graduate," he stated.

To say they were surprised would be a huge understatement. "But who will be the Jonin instructor? There aren't enough jonin to have an additional team!" one jonin protested.

"I have called in one of the special jonin to take over their training. They will act as sort of a trial team. Hayate Gekkou will be their instructor. You are dismissed." The jonin instructors disappeared in a puff of smoke. "I just hope everything works out for the best.

\- Back at the Academy -

"Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. Led by Kakashi Hatake. Team 8: Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuuga. Led by Kurenai Yuhi. Team 10: Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, and Shikamaru Nara. Led by Asuma Sarutobi. Team 12: Hibachi Nohara, Ami Ibara, and Tobio Miemase. Led by Hayato Gekkou. Wait here for your instructors, and work hard to serve as genin of our village."

"Team 12, I need you three to come with me." The class started buzzing about why Team 12 had to leave. "Enough! Everyone else, wait for you sensei to pick you up! " I stood up and followed Iruka sensei into the hall. "You three are a special case. To be blunt, there was an unexpected number of graduates this year. There weren't enough jonin, so you will have a special jonin instructor. Hayate Gekkou will arrive shortly." With that, Iruka poofed away in a puff of smoke. Shunshin, what an awesome technique!

"Aren't you going to ask about why our team is 'special'?" Ami sneered. I shot her a look. Ami had always been a bully, and I was not looking forward to being on a team with her.

"Shut up Ami! I'm surprised you even passed! Your taijutsu is awful!" Hibachi shot. Great, another jerk. My team is really full of sunshine and rainbows.

"I was talking to Tobio not you!" Ami snapped. The two turned to me, waiting for a reply.

"Um, it's none of my business," I replied. "Passing is passing. If they managed to pass just to satisfy a number requirement, then they'll just shove it in everyone's faces later."

Ami blushed. "Thanks. Iruka actually came to my house last night to tell me I passed on the Hokage's decision. I'm not a horrible student, I'm just not good at taijutsu! It hurts people think so low of me..."

"Yeah, and I can't help it if genjutsu gets me. I'm one for punching things, whether they are real or not." Hibachi scoffed.

Before I could say anything else, a man wearing the standard uniform and a bandanna appeared. "Well kids, lets head up to the roof."

Omake

I pull my arm back and my elbow hits someone.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry! It was an accident, I swear!" I turn around, bracing myself for what was to come.

"Squeee~!"

That was... not what I was expecting.

"Forbidden love~! It gets my heart pounding!" Half the fangirls passed out with nosebleeds, the others were either staring with stars in their eyes or scribbling something down in notebooks.

"This is perfect for my latest fanfiction! NaruSasu 4eva!" one girl squealed.

"Finally, references for my fanart!" another exclaimed.

That's right . I bumped Naruto into Sasuke, AND THEY KISSED. I unintentionally created the first yaoi fan club in Konoha. Great...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yay! Genin teams! I know that a lot hasn't changed and some people may be curious about the team assignments. First explanation: Team assignments. Was I the only one who was surprised the teams were already made including an extra last minute graduate? If Naruto passed late, I would think with the teams already set in stone. Which then brings the question, do they plan the number of students to graduate? It seems very convenient that the number of graduates is always divisible by 3. I gave a reason for that! By predicting who passes, they can have even teams (unless someone fails or passes unexpectedly!)
> 
> Ami: Girl who bullied Sakura as a kid. (Ch. 71, Ep. 41)
> 
> Hibachi: Boy who tricked Naruto into a test of courage (Shippuden Ep. 176)

**Author's Note:**

> I have seen thousands of stories where the timeline changes. Time travel, alternate universe, alternate dimension, and more! This story is going to change thanks to the extra characters that we see briefly, only for them to never be seen or heard from again. This story has NO OCs, none! All the characters are taken from the canon! Each played a very minor role, the only thing I made up was the last name, backgrounds, and personalities. Here is what the characters did in the canon.
> 
> Tobio: Classmate of Naruto's. Caused the SasukexNaruto kiss scene by accidentally bumping into Naruto. (ch. 3, ep. 3)
> 
> Sukima: Chunin exam participant. Disqualified for poor cheating skills in first test. (got caught 5 times; ch. 41, ep. 24)
> 
> Hibari: Classmate of Konohamaru's. (ch. 94, ep. 56)
> 
> GO EXTRAS! I hope you like my story idea, if you do tell me! If you don't, tell me what I can do better! Hope to see you soon!
> 
> Manga-neko signing out! :3


End file.
